Christmas Blues
by Finnismathmatical
Summary: Marshall promised this Christmas will be just about Fionna and him. Will he be able to keep that promise? (Just in case)
1. Christmas Time

_Hi! So it's almost Christmas, ok maybe this is a teensy bit early. But I was excited. Besides read it when it's Christmas. Anyway, I hope you like it. Its not a one shot but it's going to be amazing! So tell me about what your doing for Christmas. Story inspired by This Christmas Life by Shane Dawson._

Chapter 1 (Christmas Time)

Fionna's pov,

"Come on Fi just one more ornament." Marshall laughed. As I grunted in response, my toes were lifted to its limit. I was trying my hardest to get the bauble on to the top branches of the Christmas tree. Marshall laughed again as I fell onto the floor in a heap again. "What kinda boyfriend are you anyway?" I asked sourly. He grinned. And placed his arms around my waist and lifted me up into the air.

"Hey put me down!" I squealed struggling. He laughed harder. "Just trust me." He whispered in my ear. My body stiffened. It was still so weird even after a few months. After me and Marshall got together. It was still weird having the guy of my dreams love me. I still wasn't sure he really liked me. I mean.. Why me?

He lifted me up into the air as he laughed. "Go on." He said as he hovered across the top part of the gigantic tree. "You should be glad that Cake is at Lord M's." I muttered. Cake really didn't approve of this relationship. But after a few months, she let it go. She now trusted us not to wreck the house without her around us 24/7. I laughed a little at the thought.

I hung the little ornament on the branch. It wobbled a little then it stayed. I smiled triumphantly. "I told you I could do it." I said smirking after he put me down on the ground. He raised both of his eyebrows. "You?" He asked questioningly. "Ok, you and me!" I said clearly giving up. He laughed and walked towards me while wrapping his arms around me again.

I snuggled into the embrace. Hugging Marshall was just... Amazing. Nothing like the small hugs with Prince Gumball. "So.. Fi what do you want to do now?" He asked teasingly. "I don't know actually." I answered. We had finished the tree decorating. Marshall was going to be staying over for Christmas. Of course.. We aren't going anywhere tier thirteen of course.

It was just a few weeks till Christmas. I was so excited, it was me and Marshall's first Christmas together. I smiled at the thought of what we'll do. We'll open the presents first after staying so very late. Then we'd have a huge snowball fight and then a little walk across evil to look around evil. Lately I found evil didn't take a holiday.

Marshall tickled me under my chin. "S-stop." I giggled. "Nope." He laughed. I pushed him a little. "Hey, hey!" He said raising his arms high. "Your such a douchebag." I laughed. "Tell me something I don't know." He said.

A knock at the door startled us all. "Who do you think it is?" I asked. "Hopefully, not ice Queen." Marshall answered. Ice Queen hadn't really been attacking Gumball much at all. In fact, the only thing she has been doing was knocking at the front door of the treehouse asking if we were doing a Christmas party. We weren't.

I opened the door cautiously. "Hello." A small stout demon whispered. "May I please see Marshall Lee the vampire king?" He muttered. "Hey Sebastian." Marshall said casually behind me. "Mistress is looking for you."" Tell her she can go and suck it." Marshall said angrily. Clearly annoyed.

"Mistress wants you." Sebastian demanded and walked into the house. "Hey!" I said annoyed at this intruder. No one just walks into my home. Well expect from Marsh. Sebastian pulled at Marshall irritatingly. "I'm telling you Sebastian I'm not doing it." Marshall screamed at him.

Sebastian didn't even cringe. "Master, you must return to the Nightosphere. Mistress is getting married. She needs someone to take over the throne for a few weeks. Just a few weeks." Sebastian begged. "Married again." Marshall muttered." Please master." Sebastain plead. "Or I will be punished terribly." That seem to sway Marshall. Cause he hesitated before trying to say no again.

"Please Marshall, just go with him." I said. "What? " Marshall asked clearly puzzled. "Look Sebastian clearly is going to be punished. And your mom needs you now." I whispered to him. "But Fi... This Christmas was supposed to be about us.. Not my mom." He whispered to me. Placing a hand on my cheek. "Marshall, the Nightosphere needs you. I mean if it was me would you help me?"

"Of course but if you were getting married, I'll of course be there. Cause you'll be married to me." He said. And pressed his lips tenderly to mine. I gasped a little. But I kissed him back. My lips moving in beat with his. "Fine Fionna. But I'll be back for Christmas I promise." Marshall said quietly.

Sebastian nodded and threw a portal starter onto the floor boards. "Let's go master Marshall." Marshall nodded quickly. "Fi?"" Hmm?"" I love you." My heart almost stopped. It was the first time he said that." I.. Love you to." I muttered. He grinned. "See you on Christmas Day!" He smiled. I nodded smiling.

The portal closed and I was alone again. I felt like crying. Marshall was right this Christmas was supposed to be our Christmas. Not his mom. But his home needed him.I couldn't deny it. I was sure if it was me. He would do it too. Maybe. And to make it worse the daily knock on the door was ringing at my doorstep.

I guess I was having that party for Christmas.

_Read and Review. =)_


	2. Passed

_So I'll be focusing on this story for a few weeks in welcoming CHRISTMAS! It's going to be awesome. The last chapter, as most of you guys said it was sad. Well, don't worry as most people that have read my fanfictions. I __**always**__ have a happy ending ;)_

Chapter 2 (Passed)

Marshall's pov,

I sighed softly as I laid there on my old bed strumming my bass guitar to the tune I was planning to play to Fionna on the day of Christmas. How bad had I junked up this time? "Marshy?!" My mother hissed out in the hallway. I scowled. Another practice of her stupid wedding. How many times had she married and gotten divorced? Oh right.. Twenty- Fourth time. I counted on my fingers. "Twenty-Fifth time." I muttered.

Twenty-Fifth day of December. My mind started to wander of to a long ago memory. Back to the first Christmas I spent with my bunny.

_She fumed angrily. "Marshall, give me back my sword." She shrieked angrily. "Fionna the human?" A voice said. I looked behind her. "Yes?" She asked surprised. Cinnamon Bun stood behind her. "Oh hey Cinnamon Bun!" Fionna said happily. "Oh hey Fionna!" Cinnamon Bun said obviously realising exactly who he was suppose to be meet._

_"What's up?"" Prince Gumball is holding the Royal Christmas Ball. He wants you to be there as a special guest." Cinnamon Bun said seriously. Fionna blushed darkly. "Oh.. Um sure." She said uneasily. I scowled deeply. If only I could do that to her with just slight indication. Lucky, lucky Gumball. The bastard doesn't even know what was coming. He doesn't know what he has._

_Cinnamon Bun started walking away when Fionna exclaimed. "Can I bring a guest?" Cinnamon Bun looked puzzled at first. Then he smiled. "I'm pretty sure yes." He said. Fionna smiled and thanked him. Then she faced me. "What?" I asked self consciously. She smiled. "I meant you. Do you want to go to the ball?" She asked smiling. Suddenly I was blushing. "Sure." I said casually ._

_She grinned. "See you at the ball!" And started walking away. "Wait!" I called out. She turned around and I threw the her sword lightly. She caught it by the handle smirking. "Thanks dude." I grinned. "Course good little girl."_

I still didn't know if I have Fionna all to me.

Fionna's pov,

I wrote down the last name onto my invites for the party uncertainly. "I don't think I should do this." I muttered to Ice Queen sitting next to me concentrating hard. She looked at me as if I was going nuts. "Of course you have to have this party tomboy."" Hey, hey don't start that." I muttered.

She smiled. "You aren't worried about Marshall right?" She asked. I shook my head fiercely. "No... No of course not." "I can see through you Fionna. Marshall has been filling your thoughts for ages. He's going to be fine. He's not going to break his promise. I know him well." She whispered. I turned my head to face her. "Thanks ice queen." She looked a little worried. "Gumball is coming right?" She asked.

Heartfelt moment over. "Yup." I answered her. I finished the last name. "Ok let's go." I said determinedly. We were going around sending all the invites. Ice Queen got up and gathered up the red and green invites. "Sure. Sure."

She flew up into the air waved her palm and she was gone. I sighed. Ice Queen wasn't a horrible person. Not too much anyway. I grabbed the invites and grasped at the doorknob. Hoping that whatever I was doing, Marshall would have approved.

_Sorry it was short. I promise the last chapter would be longer. Read and review. ㇳ6_


	3. Merry Christmas

_Update! I hope you like this last chapter. Just gonna warn you things are gonna get steamy. They're will be some GumballxFionna action. Not the way you think it is. Don't worry. Marshall is coming to save the day. Though. Not promising you a lemon._

Chapter 3 (Merry Christmas)

Fionna's pov,

It was Christmas Eve. The decorations were up. Food was set up. All the invitations were sent and accepted surprisingly. Cake was coming. I hadn't told her about Marshall. So I hope she wouldn't know that Marshall was gone he was coming back tomorrow. Ice Queen was already gone. She would be coming back tomorrow to get everything ready. She had been a great helper these last few weeks. She really wants this Christmas party.

My hands were icy cold as I tried to warm them with my hot cocoa I whipped up after letting a ice Queen out. But no matter how much I tried. I still felt cold. Cold and alone. An icy wind blew through the icy windows. I sighed. I wish Marshall was here. What would Marshall and I be doing if he was here right now? Probably messing around.

_My mind started to wander back to the first Christmas I spent with Marshall._

_Marshall stood across the room looking stunning. My breath got caught in my throat as I walked slowly towards him. I had just invited him in the forest and he shows up like this a few hours later. Gumball was kinda sour when I told him I was bringing Marshall. But he didn't say I couldn't so yeah._

_Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore I was running towards him. "Marshall!" I screamed as I ran towards him. He smiled widely. "Hey Fi!" He said smiling. I wrapped my arms around him. His body stiffened but he relaxed and hugged me back. "Wanna dance?" He asked grinning. I nodded. He clasped my palm in his. But blushed uneasily. I was panicking. I couldn't dance. "Umm. Marsh?"" Yup?"" I can't dance."_

_I sighed. He just laughed. "Anyone dancing with me can dance." He smiled and grabbed my other hand. A soft tune started playing in the back ground as we danced._

_**If life was like a Christmas movie,**_

_**I wouldn't have a care or worry,**_

_**And everything would always turn out fine,**_

_He smiled. "Do you know this song?" He nodded his head little bit. He muttered something about Simone. I look at him puzzled. What goes on in his brain anyway? He shook his head at me. "Come on it's nothing." He smiled urging me to move in tune to the music._

_**Making angels in the snow,**_

_**Kissing under mistletoe,**_

_**And everyone would always have a smile,**_

_His hand warm against mine he swayed me in time to the music. My long dress sweeping on the ground._

_**But baby, life isn't that easy**_

_**Sometimes it gets crazy**_

_**I'm falling on my knees**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I'm hoping for a happy ending**_

_**So let's stop pretending what life could be**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**There'll be dancing and singing**_

_**This Christmas life**_

_**And the bells will be ringing**_

_**This Christmas life**_

_**No more heartaches or heartbreaks**_

_**This Christmas life**_

_**Oh I wish it could be mine**_

_**If I lived up on the north pole**_

_**I would stare outside my window**_

_**And look around at all the shining lights**_

_**Christmas carols at the front door**_

_**Family at the dinner table**_

_**And every night would always end just right**_

_**But baby, life isn't that easy**_

_**Sometimes it gets crazy**_

_**I'm falling on my knees**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I'm hoping for a happy ending**_

_**So let's stop pretending what life could be**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**So I close my eyes and**_

_**create a wonderland where**_

_**anything's possible there**_

_**I'm just dreaming of what it would be**_

_**There'll be dancing and singing**_

_**This Christmas life**_

_**And the bells will be ringing**_

_**This Christmas life**_

_**No more heartaches or heartbreaks**_

_**This Christmas life**_

_**Oh I wish it could be mine...**_

_The song finished and he straightened up. A hand on my cheek. "Thanks Fionna." He said smiling. "For what?" I asked dazed. "For inviting me." He answered and placed his lips lightly on my cheek. I blushed darkly. I grinned. "Of course."_

I smiled a little into my mug. Savouring the sweet, sweet memory. My heart ached for Marshall right now. My hand reached out to my cheek. Felling the place he kissed me. It probably didn't mean anything back then. But it was different now. It was the first kiss he ever gave me.

My hand searched for his but I could find no one else. A single tear fell onto the window sill. Huge racking sobs enveloped me as my heart cried out for the one that kept it. I did not know where he was.

A soft knock downstairs awoken me from my sobs. I rubbed my eyes. I plunked the cold cocoa on the window ledge and ran down. "Hey." I mustered. "Fionna?" For second I thought, Marshall was back. He was back. He was here. My heart almost skipped a beat when I realised it was just Gumball.

"Uh hey." I said smiling weakly. "What's up?" I asked. Thinking something was attacking his kingdom. Usually he wouldn't run here for that but then maybe he wanted to do it this time. Who the heck knew?

"Oh Fionna." He muttered. And he wrapped his arms around me. "Get off me!" I stammered. I sent a quick kick to his stomach. Gumball winced. "What the glob Fionna?!" He screamed. "Gumball, you don't just walked into my home and just hug me. Ok?!" I stammered. "I'm sorry." Gumball whispered. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked annoyed. Making no move to invite him in.

He didn't answer. "I realised the truth." He said softly. "Truth?" I asked suspiciously. "I.. When you started dating Marshall, you started to ignoring more and more. Only doing large tasks that involved the kingdom then actually for me. I hated that. I was always aware of you liking me. And I liked that. I liked how you would do anything for me. But now... Now... You would only do that for the.. Vampire."

Gumball scowled. My hand was out of control. Annoyance soon turned into anger and I could not hold my hands to my sides. My hand came in contact with his face. Gumball hissed with pain. "You.. You can't play with my emotions like that. Gumball you think you had me? I'm over with that little crush on you. It's over. And if you want attention go get it for yourself cause I'm not doing it anymore."

I screamed at him angrily and slammed the door in his face.

Marshall's pov,

I didn't know what I felt anymore. Pain and disbelief surrounded me. I couldn't... I didn't. "I told you." Mother whispered evilly. "Do you still want to go back?!" She shrieked. I didn't answer. She smiled evilly. "I said, DO YOU STILL WANT TO GO BACK?!" I hesitated before answering... "No." I muttered.

A few hours ago...

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "We need to push the wedding back." Mother demanded to Sebastian. I glared at her. "Why?! I have a life mom!" I screamed. She shook her head. "You can't go home yet. There's something that I haven't finished. And I need you here." I was fuming. "How can you do this to me?! If it wasn't for Fionna. I wouldn't be here. You bastard. You lier." I growled.

She just smiles innocently enough at me. "Oh... I don't think it will be a problem now." She purred softly and pointed to the TV screen on the wall. Fionna was standing there all alone. My heart ached badly. Missing her terribly. Then something changed. So much that even I couldn't deny. My mother was right for once...

Fionna was all alone a tear sliding of her cheek. My heart ached for her. Even through what happened next. A soft knock on the door made her straightened up. She ran down to the door. Gumball stood there. Fi said the usual hi. Really normal right? Then he wrapped his arms around her. The video ended there.

I gasped rasping for air. "Where did you get that?!" I demanded to my mother. She smiled. "I didn't get it.. That video was exactly what just happened. I told one of the sorcerers to enchant this TV. Tell it whatever you want to see it shows you. Well, anything that exists of course.." She added.

"Wait.. This.. This happened?!" I shrieked. She nodded sadly. Well sad enough. "I told you." She whispered. "Do you still want to go back?!" She demanded. I didn't answer her. "I said, DO YOU STILL WANT TO GO BACK?!" She screamed. I hesitated before answering. "No..." I muttered.

"Good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Fionna's pov,

I woke up the next morning my heart thumping wildly. I looked around. Waiting for Marshall to come out of the portal from the Nightosphere. But nothing. I sighed a little. But I dared to keep hope alive in my mind. He probably is coming. He just needs to do something first.

I walked down to brush my teeth. "Hey BMO!" I said smiling at him. BMO smiled at me. "Where is Marshall Lee?" He asked puzzled, he was expecting him too. I shrugged. "He'll be back." I said smiling. But inside I prayed for it to be true.

Ice Queen had just went home after setting up. I felt like crying. Marshall still hadn't showed up. He... He promised. I slouched to my bedroom. He guests haven't started arriving yet. Cake would be here soon. She would know... That Marshall wasn't here. Somehow.. I didn't even care about that now. I just needed to see Marshall. I threw a brush across my hair. I didn't even know why I was trying to look pretty. I guess I still had hope he would show up.

I look through my wardrobe searching for my usual outfit, then a dusty old dress caught my eyes. It was a dark red dress. With no sleeves. Two pieces of strings was the only thing keeping it falling of a person wearing it. The bottom of it was laced with silk and it was semi see through. I couldn't really see me in it. But I knew Marshall's girlfriend would.

I grabbed it and laid it out on my bed And walked in to the bathroom to take a bath from the string this afternoon. I turned the tap on and sank into the warm bath. The water embraced me like the warmest blanket.

After knowing I had to get out, I reluctantly got of the tub and wrapped a towel across me. I opened the door to my bedroom softly to find Gumball siting on my bed.

I started panicking. He must know I was done. How long has he been here?! "Gumball?" I asked my heart thumping at an alarming pace. "Hello Fionna." He answered calmly. "How.. How did you get in here?" I asked alarmed. He chuckled. "You sound impaled that I have your house keys. You do know you don't lock you door now? Fionna?" He asked slyly.

"It's a shame Marshall won't see you in this dress." He said holding up the red dress. "Cause you would look so beautiful." His eyes sort of clouded over when he said that. That was when I noticed he was wearing a tux. "Cake would know if I was gone." He grinned evilly. "Oh no of course not. She'll believe anything I say. I mean, damn I'm a prince." Prince Gumball exclaimed.

"I have everything. A kingdom, money, science, girls." Then he stopped. "Except you." He whispered pointing to me. "Your the only thing I don't have and... Want." He muttered. "Gumball I don't like you like that."" I know... That's why I have to do this." He said turning towards me.

His fingers were encircling a little test bottle filled with pink liquid. "What.. What is that?" I asked softly backing away softly. "Love Potion. One sip of this and you'll be like a cat in heat." He said chuckling. "Then you'll be mine forever in favour of course your hand in marriage Fionna. You won't be able to get away." He said grinning evilly. I turned frantically at the doorknob. But it wouldn't budge.

"Oh don't bother. You won't be able to open that thing. I damaged it prettily. You won't be going anywhere." "Please Gumball." I whispered. "What?" He asked. "You don't want to do this." I begged. He shook his head. "I need this." He muttered. He had me cornered. His body pressed against me tightly. His hand slamming mine to the door behind me.

The other putting the potion to my lips. "No." I whimpered. His other hand let go of my other hand and placed it one of my breast. "Ohh. You need this off don't you?" He asked softly and ripped off my towel leaving me naked pressed against me. "Please." I begged. He didn't budge. I could feel his raging erection for me. I was disgusted. His left hand started messaging my breast. I held back a moan. I couldn't let him win.

"Don't resist me Fionna." He said slyly. Pinching my nose. "Come on." He muttered. I gasped. As my mouth opened. "N-" he poured the liquid into my mouth. I gasped spluttered. "Didn't you hear Gumwadd the lady said no." A velvety voice growled.

"Get your hand off my lady!" He muttered and pulled Gumball to the ground. "Marshall!" Gumball groaned. "It's not what you think... I.. I let me explain."" Explain anything? Oh Gumball I already exactly what you did." Marshall said angrily. "Fionna get dressed. Your looking a little naked." Marshall grinned. I smiled happily. He came...

"Oh Gumball, what have you don't to yourself, I wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good tux." Marshall said. "Marshall... Please lets settle this like civilised men." Gumball stammered. "Too late Gumball. Don't worry, I don't want your little kingdom missing you. As long as you don't touch Bunny ever again. I won't hurt you too much next time I see you."

Gumball frantically. "Get out." Marshall muttered. Gumball literally ran out. "You alright?" Marshall asked worriedly. "Great now that he's gone. I saw the potion. Did you take any?" I gulped. "Not that much I don't think."" Well Fionna if you did we'll just get rid of it. Won't we?" Marshall said grinning. I blushed. "Yeah..." "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Tears filled my eyes. "It's alright."" I.. I just even after my mother showed me that video.. I still needed to see you. To ask if it was real. Man she'll be so pissed." Marshall said sheepishly. "But she'll understand."" Wait. What video?"" You hugged Gumabll right?"" Yeah.. Last night."" It's alright. I know you didn't really want it. After what just happened." "Marshall... Were you jealous?" I asked laughingly.

"Umm. Of course not."" You were!" I said laughing. "No."" Yes."" Fine. Fine you got me. I don't want anyone else touching my bunny." Marshall said blushing. "Hey."" Yeah?"" Why will your mom be pissed."" I disappeared in the middle of her wedding." I frowned a little. "Oh.. She'll be pissed."" Oh yeah. That's why I'm never taking any kind of assignments for my mother ever again."

Marshall smiled at me. "Was this dress for me?" He asked lifting up the red dress. "Yeah." I said blushing. "Well then.. Will you wear it for me?" He asked huskily. "Umm yeah." I said. He grinned. "I'll be waiting downstairs." Marshall called opening the door and heading out.

I grabbed the dress and shrugged it on. The straps were a little hard to get on but other then that the dress was perfect. The silk felt soft against my skin. I walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror. I pulled of my bunny hat letting my blonde hair flow all the way done to my waist. I looked beautiful. I never looked like this. Like sexy. I grabbed the left over red sparkly ribbon in the cupboard and slid it into my hair.

I stepped down into the living room. "Marshall?" I called out. Candles all around flickered on and off. Wow, how did Marshall do it? A little note laid there with mistletoe at the bottom of the stairs.

_Follow the candles._

Was all it said. I smiled. Never knew he was this romantic. I hope he didn't mess up the Christmas decoration. I followed the never ending flickering lights all across the house until I reached the roof. The sun was just setting when I saw another note.

_Look up._

I looked up instantly and Marshall was sitting on the boat seats. I walked over to him and sat down. "Fionna."" Yeah?"" I hope I didn't mess up the Christmas decoration. " I laughed. "It should be fine. I never thought you were much of a romantic."" I didn't either." He replied.

I smiled. He hesitated before leaning over to me. "Fionna?"" Yeah?"" I love you."" I love you too." I whispered and he pressed his lips firmly to mine it wasn't like the soft kiss a few years ago on the cheek. It was I always wanted. "Merry Christmas Marshall Lee. "" Merry Christmas Fionna."

**THE END **

_So it's the end. Not what you expected was it? Read and review! =)_


End file.
